


Freezing Without You

by problematicshrek



Series: tubboinnit shit by yours truly:) [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, and theres no kiss scene but its implied, anyways there a shit ton of angst, but lots of comfort, i just didnt wanna write it, i speedran this ngl, just take it from me they totally did, ooo look at me im writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicshrek/pseuds/problematicshrek
Summary: Exile was lonely and so was Tubbo.In which the boys missed each other more than anything
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: tubboinnit shit by yours truly:) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124852
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Freezing Without You

**Author's Note:**

> look ik its wrong but im doing this to cope with hyperfixations and its not sexualizing or fetishizing  
> im just trying to help myself and maybe others who are in a similar situation  
> so lay off ok?  
> or dont hate makes me hard  
> anyways enjoy:)  
> (they're not technically together but i couldn't chose between established relationship or like pre relationship so you decide)

It’d been a cold couple of weeks with Tommy in exile. Tubbo missed him, more than anything. His decision was one he regretted, more than anything. There wasn’t anything Tubbo could do, Dream would kill him if he tried to get Tommy out. Maybe he could go see Tommy? Maybe for just a few minutes? He does have a compass, “Your Tommy”, Tubbo liked the sound of that.

The moon was up, and so was Tommy. Wilbur, or whatever that thing in his brother's body was, was asleep. He wanted to get back to Tubbo, his Tubbo. Dream had taken everything from him, his armour, his weapons, his home, Tubbo, everything. The green man had left around an hour ago, threatening to kill him if he leaves. Tommy didn’t care if he died, he’d already lost everything. Tubbo was his only hope now, his light at the end of the tunnel.  
The thought of him kept Tommy going. His brother wouldn’t look him in the eye and the logistics of being able to get to Philza and Technos place without Dream finding out are complicated at best. He missed Tubbo, that was the easiest way to put it. He felt an almost overwhelming longing for his friend, the only one who understood him, the only one who could bring him down from anxiety attacks with kind words and slow guided breath movements. The stars lit his path over to his enderchest, where his compass lay, just sitting there. Maybe it was time to take it for a test drive.

The prime path had become a bit overgrown, the embassy too. Although it was late at night, Tubbo refused to let the dark and the sound of monsters lurking scare him away. Compass in hand, he trudged on, through the archway and into Old L’manburg. Tubbos view of early L’manburg was through rose-tinted glasses, and he missed it. The slow progression of the country, the mini schemes he and Tommy had, even the thought of it made him smile. 

Tubbo reached the edge of L’manburg, feeling a chill in his bones. The nether portal was just a few blocks away and from there he would have to guess. It was winter for god's sake. Why didn’t he take a cloak? His suit wasn’t nearly-

“What do you think you’re doing out?”

Shit

“O-Oh hey Dream? I-I couldn’t sleep so you know j-just on a walk as I do! That’s what I always do. I go on walks just ask anyone they’ll tell you-” Tubbo rambled on, stumbling over his words. He could hear shuffling in the bushes but he assumed it was a Wandering Villager.

“Tubbo… you weren’t going to go visit Tommy were you? Because you know you’re not allowed to.” Dream drawled on, perched on top of the portal like a cat. 

“W-What? No, I was going to Vikkstars house!”TUbbo felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead,knowing he’d been caught.

“Vik’s house is the other way. Look, I’ll just give it to you straight. You can’t go see Tommy. He’s in exile, by your decision by the way, and if you do try to help him, I’ll kill him. Right in front of you.” Tubbo couldn’t see behind Dream's mask but he felt the truth behind his words. 

“Fine, It’s not like I was even going to see him anyways. You really think I want to go see Tommy? After what he did? He’s practically dead to me.”

Tommy felt his heart stop at those words, did Tubbo really hate him? He knew burning down Georges house was bad but was it enough to sever their bond? Tears flooded Tommys eyes as he silently ran from the bushes to the embassy, his safe space. He felt his breathing get shorter and his brain was moving a million miles per minute. Tommy pulled his knees to his chest and shrank into the corner, feeling like his anchor was just ripped from him.

Tubbos back slouched as he walked the path with shame. He surely didn’t mean the things he said, it was just to deter Dream, that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt to say. The embassy was coming closer, Tubbo decided to spend some time there, for it reminded him of Tommy and their nights spent stargazing in eachothers arms. How Tubbo longed to go back, to change the way things turned out. As he drew closer, Tubbo heard sniffling from inside the building. He suspected it to be Fundy(for the fox-man was the most emotional and had taken Wilbur's death the hardest). 

“Hey Fundy, you al- Tommy?”

Tommy visibly flinched and Tubbos heart broke just a bit more for this boy. Tommy shifted himself farther into the corner, his eyes leaking again and his breaths even shorter. 

“Hey hey Tommy it’s me, it’s Tubbo. I need you to breathe with me ok? In, and out. In, and out. You’re doing great mate.” Tubbo reassured Tommy and tried to help him out of his frantic state. 

Once he had enough air to talk, Tommy looked up at Tubbo with watery eyes and choked out, “What d-do you want? I-I thought I was d-d-dead to you?” Tubbos heart dropped into his stomach. He heard that? “Tommy I-I didn’t mean it, he was threatening me I would never, hey look at me.” Tubbo tilted Tommys chin up with his thumb and cupped his jaw. “I would never say that about you. Okay? You’re like, the most important person to me on the planet.” 

Tommys heart lifted and so did his spirits. “No need to get so sappy on me big man, I totally knew that.” Tubbo rolled his eyes and Tommy felt the need to hold him, after being away from him for so long. He pulled Tubbo into his lap and buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Ah-” Admittedly Tubbo was surprised but he hugged his companion back, feeling a bit touch-starved himself.

After a fair bit of time, it could’ve been minutes or maybe even hours, Tommy let go. Tubbo immediately whined a bit, after going so long without him he didn’t want Tommy to go. “Clingy-” Tubbo gently punched his arm, still in Tommy's lap. “Big man I have to go, Dream will catch us, and you know what he’ll do when he does.” Tommy gently lifted his smaller companion and stood up. After a final hug and a solid minute of Tubbo pouting, trying to get Tommy to stay, he set off. 

Muttering under his breath as he walked into the shrubbery and out of earshot, “That loser has my whole ‘eart I swear.” Tommy smiled at the thought of seeing Tubbo again as he laid down on his cot in Logstedshire.

Suddenly, both boys felt their hearts warm, and even in the middle of winter, they didn't feel so cold anymore.


End file.
